


mula sa kabilang buhay, patungo sa langit

by aktgwrynsk



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Mentions of Possible Character Death, mentions of bernal brothers, mentions of goyo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aktgwrynsk/pseuds/aktgwrynsk
Summary: Sa bawat araw na lilipas ang paglalakbay patungong Norte, isang parapo ang isinusulat ng Koronel para kay Joven.





	mula sa kabilang buhay, patungo sa langit

 

 

Joven Hernando,

 

 

 

Hindi ko alam kung makakarating 'man ang liham na ito sa iyo, ngunit kung nakuha mo ito mula sa bangkay ko'y marahil wala na ako.

 

 

Sa aking huling paalam, nais kong ipaalam sa iyo na walang anumang maitutumbas sa ating pinagsamahan, at wala nang mas tatamis pa sa bawat gabing ating pinagsaluhan sa ilalim ng mga tala at buwan. Kung makakapagpasalamat lang ako mula sa kabilang buhay ay gagawin ko ito hangga't ako'y iyong samahan. 

 

 

Marahan mo akong inalagaan, binantayan, ginabayan; isinara mo ang bawat sugat na akala ko'y kailanman ay hindi na maghihilom pa, at pinasan mo ang daigdig kasama ko nang hindi nagsasawa. Hindi ko alam kung maituturing natin itong pag-ibig ngunit kung ang bawat sulyap ni Goyong sa kanyang mga babae ay tanda na ng pag-ibig para sa kanya, hindi ko hahayaang maging pag-ibig lamang ang namagitan sa atin. Hindi ko maihahalintulad sa simpleng mahihiyaing ngitian at pagbilis ng tibok ng puso ang namamagitan sa ating dalawa; at kung ano 'man ang pinagdaanan natin ay mananatiling isang tanong na tayong dalawa lamang ang makasasagot.

 

 

Subalit, siguro ngayon ay alam mo na ang katotohanan sa likod ng pagkawala ng magkakapatid na Bernal. Alam ko ang bigat ng aking mga desisyon at alam ko kung gaano mo akong kinamumuhian ngayon. Buong puso akong naniniwala sa kabutihang-loob ng magkakapatid, ngunit sa gitna ng digmaan - ang utos ng heneral ay utos ng heneral. Nawa'y mahanap mo sa iyong puso na patawarin ako sa kabila ng kasamaang idinulot ng aking pagiging sundalo, at pagiging duwag na piliin ang alam kong tama. Marahil ako ay naging tapat lang din sa aking idolo, sa aking kaibigan, sa aking kapatid, at hindi sa labanan para sa bayan; ngunit kinailangan kong pumili ng iisa lamang, at sa sandaling iyon ay wala nang hihigit pa sa pinagsamahan namin ng magkapatid na Del Pilar. Sa aking bawat hininga nang ako'y namumuhay pa ay hinagkan ko ang pagkakamaling ito, kaya't hanggang sa aking libingan ay pinagsisisihan kong hindi ko nasabi sa iyong harapan ang aking mga kasalanan. Sa ganitong paraan, pakiramdam ko ay marahil isa akong makasalanan na nagungumpisal sa  _fraile_  at humihingi ng kapatawaran sa Panginoon sa likod ng isang dingding; hindi mo ako makita at tanging boses ko lamang ang iyong dinig, kaya’t hindi ko maipahiwatig ang lahat ng aking nais na iparating. Sa totoo lang, hindi ko alam kung may saysay pa rin sa iyo ang pinagsamahan natin ngunit sana 'man lang sa iyong huling hininga ay sumagi parin ako sa iyong isipan. Kahit isang saglit lang ang iyong i-alay sa akin, isang segundo, isang hininga, isang tibok ng puso --  isang habang-buhay na iyon para sa akin.

 

 

Lumaki akong handang ibigay ang aking buong buhay sa rebolusyon, sa giyera, at para sa kalayaan ng ating inang bayan. Ngunit simula nang tayo'y nagkakilala ay ngali-ngali akong naakit ng isang kinabukasang kasama ka hanggang sa pagtanda. Ilang beses kong tinanong ang aking sarili kung gaano kaya kasarap ang pakiramdam na tayo’y nakahiga sa luntiang hardin at pinagagmamasdan ang langit habang nakababad sa sikat ng araw; o kaya naman dinarama ang malamig na ihip ng hangin sa gitna ng kadiliman, umiinom ng  _serbesa_  at sinasalamin ang mga tala sa ating mga mata, mapuputi na ang buhok at nagliliwaliw sa tunog ng kapayapaan. Ngunit simula pa lamang ay alam kong tunog lamang ng mga putukan ng baril at hiyaw ng sakit at kamatayan ang nararapat para sa akin, hindi ang makasama kang tumanda hanggang sa dulo ng mundo. Siguro ay kung naging mabuti akong tao ay magiging karapat-dapat ako bilang iyong habang-buhay, subalit ito na nga ang kinahantungan ng mura nating mga buhay. Kung may lugar lamang para sa mga pangarap at hiling sa gitna ng digmaan, marahil ay nasambit ko na ito nang parang nobena sa simbahan at nagmakaawa na sa Panginoon. Pero sa tingin ko'y kahit ang Maykapal ay walang kapangyarihang palayain tayo sa ating mga sarili at sa ating mga responsibilidad sa labanang ito, dahil ang may kakayanan lamang na gumawa nito ay tayo mismo. Ngunit hindi ito kailanmang mangyayari, dahil alam kong pareho tayong uunahin ang sigaw ng ating bayang himihingi ng tulong, kaysa ang tawag ng ating mga pusong humihiling ng pagmamahal ng isang tahanan. 

 

 

Totoo na ngayon ay isang araw lamang ang pagitan nating dalawa, isang araw na paglalakbay mula sa iyong kinaroroonan hanggang dito sa aking kinalalagyan. Ngunit alam kong hindi natin matatanto kung kailan darating ang tuldok sa ating mga buhay, kaya't ngayon pa lamang ay isinusulat ko na ang mga salitang hindi ko alam kung masasabi ko pa mula sa aking bibig. Hindi ko rin malaman kung tayo'y muling pagtatagpuin pa ng tadhana, mapangayon man o mapabukas. Sana man lang ay kung tayo'y magtagpo muli sa ibang buhay, ay sapitin natin ang kasiyahang inaasam-asam natin sa buhay na ito. 

 

 

Kung ako ang tatanungin, hindi ko inakalang hahantong sa ganito ang ating samahan, dahil nagsimula lamang ang sarsuwelang ito sa maliliit na ngitian at madalas na sulayapan. Noong unang beses na nakita kita ay 'ni hindi sumagi sa isip ko na hahantong sa ganitong antas ang ating relasyon. Ngunit nang mas tumagal at ika'y aking nakilala, puso ko na mismo ang bumubulong sa aking isip ng iyong pangalan at nagtatatak ng iyong imahe sa likod ng aking mga mata. Sa paglipas ng mabilis na panahon at paggalaw ng mga kamay ng oras ay umabot din ang aking mga paa sa baybayin ng dagat na maghahatid sa akin patungo sa iyong puso. Kaya't nais kong malaman mong kung may kasiyahan man akong maituturing sa gitna ng digmaang ito, ito ay ang pagkakataong makasama ka sa mga oras na kinailangan natin parehong tumigil muna saglit at magpahinga. Kailanman ay 'di ko kakayaning limutin ang malambot mong kamay na humahaplos sa aking likuran sa tuwina, ang boses mong 'tila bulong ng mga anghel na nagmula pa sa langit, ang mga mata mong malalim pa sa kaibuturan ng pitong karagatan, ang mga ngiti mong abot-langit ang nararating tuwing tayo’y nasa tabi ng isa’t-isa; at higit sa lahat, ang labi mong may kapangyarihang muli akong hingahan upang ipagpatuloy ang buhay. Marahil may itinakdang katapusan kaya't mas pinahalagahan ko ang bawat bagay, oras, at damdamin na dinala mo sa aking buhay. Sa kabila nito, umaasa akong may katuloy pa ang ating kuwento, at hindi tayo mababaon sa kasaysayan nang basta-basta lamang. 

 

 

Tanging dalawang bagay lamang ang ipinaglalaban ko sa giyerang ito. Ang ating inang bayan, at ang karapatan kong makasama kang muli matapos ang lahat ng digmaan. At kung ano man ang kapalarang ating sapitin, muli kong sasambitin ang aking pasasalamat sa matamis na panaginip na ibinahagi mo sa akin. 

 

 

‘Wag kang mag-alinlangan sa iyong sariling bahagi sa digmaan, at kailanman ay ‘wag mo itong susukuan. Ipaglaban mo ang iyong prinsipyo at hanggang sa dulo ay ipagpatuloy mo ang tulang iyong sinimulan. Sa dulo ng lahat, mamuhay ka nang masaya at mapayapa, Joven. Wala na akong ikasasaya pa mula sa kabilang buhay kung hindi ang makita muli ang iyong mga ngiti. 

 

 

 

Sumasaiyo nang buong puso, 

 

 

Koronel Vicente Enriquez


End file.
